whispers of time
by kaede11
Summary: 4 years ago, Yuki left for New York and Shuichi didn't follow him. Now Yuki is back in Tokyo but things are different, especially Shuichi.
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone, this is the first part of my story. Please read it and tell me how it is so that I'll know whether to continue it or not. For those wondering, when Yuki left for NY, Shuichi didn't follow him. They have not seen or heard from each other in 3 years. This story takes off from there.  
  
Author: Harsha Romance/Angst slightly OOC characters and the story is a little AU. The Whispers of Time Part 1  
  
The tall man placed his suitcase on the ground and took a deep breath. " I'm finally back home. It's been four years since I've set foot on Japanese ground". He flagged a cab and told the driver to take him to a posh apartment in the Tokyo. As he paid the cabdriver and stepped out of the cab, his golden hair gleamed under the lamplights. Yuki Eiri walked up to the gate of his new apartment with his new set of keys in hand. He was back and he was going to write his latest novel, which would be based on New York.  
  
His apartment was on the 10th floor and that suited him just fine. There were only two flats on each floor and the highest floor was usually the most secluded. His thoughts drifted to the time when he used to live in secluded apartment, but somehow never attained peace. That could have been due to the genki pink-haired brat he had lived with. He wondered how the boy was doing now, but not liking his train of thoughts, he occupied his mind with getting his things unpacked. He dumped his clothes in his closet and threw himself on his bed to get some sleep. The last thought he had was, "thank god this apartment is fully furnished."  
  
Shuichi was tired; no actually make that exhausted. He had just finished a huge concert, and while he had been on a high, now that it was over, he was on the verge of collapsing. He fumbled into the lift to take him up to his apartment. His silky strawberry blonde hair hung in his face and caused him to walk right into a wall. He stumbled his way into the lift and leaned against the mirror. When the doors opened, he practically crawled his way to his apartment and opened his door. He collapsed on to his bed and his last thought was that he had seen a pair of shoes outside the neighboring apartment, which probably meant that someone had moved in.  
  
The sound of an alarm clock woke Shuichi from his deep slumber. The boy groaned in despair at having to wake up but still dragged himself out of bed and into the showers. He had a lot of work to do today. In ten minutes he was ready and he quickly stepped out of his apartment, only to bump into Hiro who was waiting for him outside his door. "Hiro, what are you doing here? I have a car you know, I can drive to work." The longhaired man smiled and replied, "I know you can drive, but you would probably fall asleep at the wheel and have an accident. I don't want to risk that happening, so I'm driving you to work today." Shuichi smiled wryly and nodded his acceptance. Both boys set off downstairs to get to work. They had an album to produce. 


	2. first meeting

Whispers of Time Part 2  
  
Author: Harsha Raja  
  
I hope you enjoy the second part of my fic. I would really appreciate it if you could review it and give me some ideas for my next chappie. Thank you for all the positive comments that I have received so far. I really appreciate them. Anyway do enjoy this chapter.  
  
Work was a torture. It seemed like the harder he worked, the more his manager pushed him to achieve more. It was seriously beginning to wear him out. Hiro drove him back home in his new SLK Mercedes. Bad Luck was famous now, and he Shindou Shuichi was a superstar, yet all he could think about was locking himself up in his apartment and becoming recluse. When had it come down to this? His mind portrayed a time when he hadn't been as successful but he had been happiest. That had been when he was still Yuki's lover. Realizing his train of thoughts wasn't going to help his current mood, he switched on his music system and blasted it at an ear-deafening decibel.  
  
Yuki was really pissed off. He had thought that moving into an apartment on the 10h floor would provide him with some peace so that he would be able to write his latest novel. Instead he had somehow landed up with a neighbor who liked listening to his music at a level that defied normal human hearing frequency. He had tried stuffing his ears with plugs to drown out the sound, but that hadn't helped in the slightest. To make matters worse, his walls were supposed to be sound proof but yet he could hear the music. That was it; he had had enough. He was going to go over and give his neighbor a piece of his mind. He walked over to his neighbor's apartment and banged on the front door. Once, twice, still no answer. He finally got so angry that he kicked the door, hard. He heard footsteps from inside the flat, and slowly the door opened to reveal a young man about 23 years old, shirtless and with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
Shuichi opened the door ready to yell at the idiot who was disturbing his relaxation only to feel as if someone had kicked him in the gut. Standing right before him was none other than Yuki Eiri, romance novelist and ex-lover. He stood there gaping not knowing what to say. Yuki hadn't changed much. He was still as gorgeous as he had been before. Only difference was that his hair was slightly longer than before and that he was a little bit leaner. He expected Yuki to acknowledge him with something like, "Kuso gaki, what the hell are you doing here?" but instead all he got was a cold glare. "Would you turn your fucking stereo down or should I do it for you!" was all the blonde haired man said. Shuichi was incensed; how dare the man barge over here and tell him to turn down his volume. He glared back at Yuki and in an icy voice replied, "I'm entitled to listen to my stereo at an volume I wish, so buzz off".  
  
Yuki glared at the boy and in a low, threatening voice said that he would call the cops. The strawberry blonde haired boy replied that he could do whatever the hell he wanted but he was not turning down the volume. Yuki turned around and walked away from the guy before he did something that he might regret later. His neighbor was an asshole and he was going to find a way to make him turn down that damn stereo of his. He stepped back into his apartment angry as hell. Even though he had been furious with the boy he couldn't help but notice that the boy was stunning. He had been about 175cm tall with strawberry blonde hair that fell to his chin in layers. Thick bangs had covered part of his eyes that had seemed to be an unusual color. He hadn't been able to tell as he had been wearing lightly tinted spectacles. His face was boyishly beautiful and his lean yet willowy body with ivory colored skin screamed perfection. Something about the boy seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. It was as if he had met the boy somewhere before, but he would definitely remember a face like that. When the strawberry blonde had opened the door there had been a stunned expression on his face. Yuki figured it was just his overactive imagination. 


	3. confrontation number 1

Please Review it and tell me if u like the way the story is going. Thanx a lot!!!  
  
Whispers of Time Part 3  
  
Shuichi let out a gasp as he closed his front door and leaned against it. He couldn't believe that after all the time he had spent trying to forget Yuki, he had landed up being the man's neighbor. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed at the irony of it all. Four years ago, he would have killed to be near Yuki, but now all he wanted to do was run away. The worst part was that the man hadn't even recognized him. That had hurt the most. It only proved that he was just another warm body to add to Yuki Eiri's list if conquests. It saddened him that the man could still affect him so deeply. He strengthened his resolve to never let himself be taken in by the romance novelist again. He had shed one tear too many for Yuki, and it was time to move on.  
  
The next morning proved to be calming for Yuki. No noise, no distractions and no annoying neighbors blasting music. He started on his novel only to realize that for some reason his neighbor's face was haunting his memory. The boy had seemed so familiar. Who was he? Yuki growled in irritation, that idiot was still bugging him even though he wasn't there. He sighed as he walked into his living room and switched on the television. No point in trying to work if his mind couldn't concentrate. He was flipping through the channels when he suddenly saw the words "Bad Luck" appear on one of the channels. It was a variety show and "Bad Luck" were the guests for the day. He settled down on the couch and waited for the band to appear on screen. Yuki wondered what the brat looked like now. Did he still have that silly pink hair, skinny almost effeminate body and those huge sparkling purple eyes? After about fifteen minutes, the host finally announced the arrival of Bad Luck. Yuki held his breath as he waited to see Shuichi. The first one to step out was Hiro and then the Fujisaki boy. Both of them looked taller, more mature and more masculine. Finally Shuichi stepped out from behind the curtains.  
  
Shuichi wearily trudged his way up to the lift and pressed the button. He waited for the lift and as soon as it came stepped inside and shut the doors only to have someone press the button and step into the lift with him. He was too tired to even look up and acknowledge the person in the lift with him. He felt a light tap on his shoulder and looked up to see a beautiful young woman staring at him. The lady smiled at him and he automatically smiled back. "You're Shindou Shuichi aren't you?" Shuichi looked at her warily wondering if she was one of his crazed fan's who was going to jump him any minute. The lady laughed and said, "I'm Luna Aoki, Yuki Eiri's girlfriend. Don't worry I'm not going to jump you or anything like that. I like your music a lot though." Shuichi grinned and murmured his thanks. Just as she was about to ask him something else, the lift doors opened. Shuichi waited for the lady to step out of the lift and then stepped out after her. Just as she was about to ring Yuki's doorbell Shuichi turned around and asked her not to tell Yuki that she had met Shuichi Shindou. The lady looked puzzled but agreed to do it. Shuichi quickly ran into his house before Yuki answered the door and saw him loitering outside his apartment.  
  
Yuki was in a really horrible mood. That bitch Luna was the most persistent woman he had ever dated. He had dated her more than 5 years ago and she was still harping on how they were meant to be together. He wondered why she was suddenly at his doorstep. He had thrown her out of his apartment and even after doing so she had still been screaming that he would realize that she was the one and by then it would be too late. Yuki realized that he had too much restless energy and that there was no point in staying in his apartment. He decided that the best thing to do was to go out and burn off some of that energy. He grabbed his coat and left his apartment. Shuichi had gone downstairs to the lobby to relax for a while. He liked the apartment lobby as it had a lounge area where one could just sit around and chill out. His apartment was just as great a place to lounge around, but having Yuki Eiri next door kind of put a dampener on his mood. Shuichi realized that all his thinking had made him thirsty so he decided to walk down to Starbuck's to get a Café Latte.  
  
Yuki was on his way towards his car when he noticed his neighbor walking out the gate. His eyes narrowed in anger and he stopped walking abruptly, wondering if he should leave him alone or confront him. Finally his anger won out and he stalked towards the boy. One minute Shuichi had been walking peacefully and the next thing he knew was that he had been shoved against a wall with Yuki Eiri glaring down at him with what had to be the angriest expression he had ever seen in his life. Shuichi was scared but he decided to play it cool, after all Yuki didn't even know who he was. He looked up at the man and in a casual tone asked, "What can I do for you?" Yuki almost applauded the boy for his calm tone. He leaned real close to the boy and whispered, "When did u grow a backbone, Shuichi?" Shuichi's eyes widened in shock, "How did u find out?" The blonde haired man smirked and murmured, "there is such a thing called the television and I happened to see you on it." Shuichi smiled wryly and sighed, "I should have realized that you would have eventually figured it out".  
  
Yuki stared down at the boy with an unreadable expression before he swooped down and caught Shuichi's lips with his. The kiss was passionate and hungry as Yuki bit down on Shuichi's lips wanting to slip his tongue inside the boy's mouth. Shuichi realized what he was doing and quickly pushed Yuki away. The boy's eyes were hidden behind his spectacles but Yuki could make out the tension in the boy's body. Shuichi's voice was low and dangerous as he asked, "What the hell did you think you were doing? You come back here after four years, you yell at me for playing my music loud and the next thing I know you start kissing me! Who the hell do you think you are?" Yuki had an arrogant look on his face as he coolly replied, " Isn't that what you wanted? I bet you bought the apartment after you found out that I was going to be living next door. You think you can fool me with the change in your appearance? You're still the same naïve little brat you were four years ago." Shuichi's entire demeanor changed from angry to expressionless. His voice was soft as he whispered "believe what you want to believe. I don't really care. That kiss is the last thing you are getting from me. I don't know what you want from me but whatever it is, I can't give it to you. Goodnight Yuki." Shuichi shoved off Yuki's hands from around his shoulders and walked away. Yuki watched the beautiful man walk away with an unreadable expression on his face before he turned around and walked back to his car. 


	4. awakening the past

Hey guys, in this chapter I'm introducing a new character. He's my own character. I hope you enjoy this part of my story. Please review it k!! Thank you for all the wonderful comments that I've gotten so far. I really appreciate them.  
  
Shuichi was really glad that he had not taken off his spectacles, because his eyes would have betrayed his outwardly calm appearance. He was really flustered and upset. There was a growing sense of bitterness in him and it was all because of Yuki. Even after strengthening his resolve to not let the man affect him, the romance novelist had managed to hurt him. The callous words the man had uttered had made him feel like he was back in the time when he and Yuki were still together. He slowly walked towards Starbucks hoping that no more unwelcome surprises would await him. He suddenly felt a cold chill run down his spine, as if someone was watching him. He turned around but saw no one around. He quickened his pace towards the café only to hear someone shouting his name. He heard the sound of running behind him and turned around ready to clobber the person. As the person neared him, he realized that it was his neighbor from one floor below. His neighbor was a famous painter, who also happened to be his sister, Maiko's brother-in-law. Seiki Hitoto had a full-fledged grin on his face as he walked up to Shuichi. Shuichi grinned back. Seiki was a very nice person and Shuichi really liked him. "What are you doing out here so late, Shuichi?" Shuichi replied, "I'm here to get a café latte". Seiki grimaced, "Man, how can you like that stuff. I find café latte's completely vile." Shuichi laughed, "Well I like it. Wanna grab a cup of coffee with me?" The black haired man nodded and followed Shuichi into Starbucks. Women in the café all looked up as soon as the two men walked in. One vivacious with strawberry blonde hair, a beautiful face and pink, delicate lips and the other tall and handsome with jet-black hair and smoky gray green eyes. Both men walked to the counter got their drinks and then sat down at a table nearby.  
  
Seiki observed his young friend with a frown on his face. "What's the matter Shu? You look upset. Did something happen?" Shuichi sighed softly as he told Seiki about Yuki's reappearance in his life. In a short span of time, Seiki and Shuichi had become really good friends and the strawberry blonde had told the other man about his relationship with Yuki. Seiki gave Shuichi a look of sympathy. He felt so sorry for the young man. Firstly he had to deal with the return of his ex-lover who he had not totally gotten over, on top of which he had him as his neighbor. Shuichi looked really tired so he told him to call it a day and go get some sleep. Both men walked back to their apartment and got into the lift. By the time the lift reached Seiki's floor, Shuichi was almost asleep. Seiki decided that it would be better to drop the boy to his door or he just might sleep in the lift. Seiki couldn't help but smile at how adorable Shuichi looked half- asleep. It was too much of a bother to drag him to his apartment, so Seiki picked him up into his arms and carried him to his door. As he passed Shuichi's neighbor's apartment, he felt a cold glare directed at him. He looked up to find a handsome honey blonde haired man glaring at him.  
  
Yuki glared at the handsome raven-haired man who was carrying Shuichi in his arms. He tried to look nonchalant, but he couldn't hide the flash of jealousy that crossed his face. He did not like the intimate way the man had been looking at Shuichi. Who was he to the young rock star? Yuki felt like knocking his head against a wall. There was nothing between Shuichi and him anymore, he had ensured that when he left for New York; so why in the hell did he keep thinking about how beautiful Shuichi looked and how wonderful it had felt to kiss the boy again. Despite his callous words to the boy, Shuichi had managed to keep his composure and had told him off. Shuichi had changed a lot and it seemed for the better too, so why did he feel so sad and betrayed. Yuki stopped glaring at the man carrying Shuichi and quickly walked back into his apartment. He didn't have the energy to think about the brat right now, he would do it another time, maybe...  
  
Shuichi woke up the next morning bleary eyed and wearing his track pants and a Nittle Grasper t-shirt. He looked at his alarm clock only to realize that he had woken up 2 hours too early. He decided to kill some time by going for a run. He pulled on his running shoes and left the house. He thought about what had happened with Yuki. He understood why Yuki had been angry with him, but why had the man kissed him? He felt all his pent up frustration build up and the urge to let it out consume him. He picked up the pace of his jogging and ran until he was out of breath. An hour later, Shuichi slowly jogged his way back to his apartment. As he was about to reach his apartment lobby, he heard someone shouting his name. He turned around and saw the postman waving a letter at him. The postman walked up to Shuichi and gave him two letters, one with his name on it and one with Yuki Eiri's name on it. He looked up to give the postman Yuki's letter only to find the postman had long gone. Shuichi cursed under his breath, he had to go and personally deliver Yuki's letter to him. He sighed in exasperation and mentally prepared himself for the daunting words of his ex-lover.  
  
Yuki grumbled as he heard the doorbell ring. Who dared to disturb his morning peace? He swore that if it were his damn editor, he would fire her. He opened the door only to come face to face with a sweaty, disheveled extremely sexy looking Shuichi. His eyes traveled the length of the boy, taking in the wet t-shirt that clung to the toned contours of Shuichi's willowy body. "What the hell do you want?" he snapped at the boy. Shuichi didn't reply, but instead held out a letter. Yuki smirked cruelly at the boy; "what is this? Your puny attempt at a love letter?" "Look at the insignia on the letter, it says NG records. I wouldn't send you a love letter using paper from NG records now would I? Excuse me Yuki-san I have things to do. Have a pleasant day," murmured Shuichi before he left for his apartment. Shuichi's fists were clenched so tightly that he wouldn't have been surprised to see blood. Yuki infuriated him, how dare the man throw all those insults at him. He swore to himself that he was going to keep as far away from the man as possible. He suddenly remembered the letter that the postman had given him and quickly ripped it open.  
  
Dear Shindo-san,  
You have cordially been invited to the NG record's tenth anniversary celebration. It is a black-tie event so please dress accordingly. It is on the 20th of July from 8pm onwards. It is being held at the Grand Hyatt Hotel on 24 Mashi Road. Since you are also an artiste from NG records, you might have to perform one of your songs, so be prepared for that. We hope that you will definitely attend and we look forward to seeing you there. Also if you would like to bring a date or a friend, you are welcome to do so.  
  
P.S. Shuichi, when I say it's a black tie event, I mean no jeans and t- shirts and definitely no shorts!  
Yours Sincerely,  
Seguchi Tohma  
  
Shuichi looked at the calendar; the event was only two days away and he didn't have anything to wear. Looks like it was time to hit the stores and get something suitable. He had a shower, shoved on some clothes, grabbed his cap, sunglasses and jacket and quickly left his apartment. Seiki was definitely distracted and that was a very bad thing. He had to finish his painting before tomorrow, as that was when his exhibition was being held. He tried to empty all wasteful thoughts from his mind, but for some reason his thoughts kept turning to his young friend Shuichi. He felt really sorry for the young man's plight. He couldn't help but recall his run in with the one and only Yuki Eiri. The blonde haired man had been glaring so hard at him, that if looks could kill, he would have been dead. Still, he couldn't help but derive some satisfaction from knowing that the man had been jealous. Shuichi was a beautiful person inside and out and he deserved to be loved. If he weren't straight, he would have dated Shuichi in a second. The raven-haired man's eyes started to gleam as an idea hit him. He would help Shuichi find love, and if love happened to be none other than the idiotic Yuki Eiri, than so be it. Shuichi would get what he deserved and that was a happy ending. He didn't like the novelist, but it didn't take a genius to realize that Shuichi still had strong feelings for the man, no matter how much he tried to deny it.  
  
Yuki looked down at the letter in his hands and sighed. He didn't understand why he had been so cruel to Shuichi. The boy hadn't done anything to annoy him, yet he had snapped at him. He opened the letter and read its contents. He had been invited to the 8th Anniversary Celebration of NG records. How the hell had Tohma known that he was back in town? He hadn't told anyone about it, but then again this was Tohma he was talking about. That man made it a point to know everything going on in Yuki's life. He decided that he may as well go for the party, or else Mika and Tohma would hound him for the rest of his life. He definitely did not need the harassment from them. He placed the letter near his pack of cigarettes and walked into his study. It was time to get some work done. The study door closed as Yuki sat down at his computer and started writing his latest novel. 


	5. its party time

Title: Whispers of Time Part 5 Auhor: Harsha Rating:PG-13 so far Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, a little bit of K x Shuichi in this chappie  
  
Heya everyone, I'm really sorry that I took so long to post this chapter. I was held up by my exams and also by my computer, which was in the repair shop for about 2 weeks. Anyways thank you for your patience and here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review it k!!! Thank a lot.  
  
Shuichi walked into the sixth boutique that he could find looking for something decent to wear to the party. The five boutiques had browsed in before had lovely suits, but they were well...too formal for him. He was a rock star for crying out loud. It wasn't right for him to attend a function in a formal suit. If he had wanted to wear formal suits, he would have become a businessman or something boring like that. He looked around at the suits in the present shop and a slow smile formed on his face. This shop was perfect; he could mix formal with rock star and turn up at the party in a sensational outfit. A young man came up to him and asked if he needed any help. Shuichi nodded and replied," Yes I could do with some help. An hour later he walked out with four shopping bags and a big smile on his face. He was going to knock em' dead.  
  
Yuki stared down at the invitation for what had to be the third time in half an hour. This was ridiculous; he should be in his room working on his novel, not wondering whether he should attend some silly party at NG. His mind wandered to Shuichi and unconsciously a small smile lit up his face. The beautiful boy had changed so much but Yuki could still feel the deep strings of attraction towards the boy. There was no doubt about it. He wanted the boy back; wanted to feel his soft lips against his own and hear his sweet cries of release. Eiri wanted to get to know the new Shuichi and make the strawberry blonde fall for him. That was easier said than done, considering his hostile attitude towards the boy. He also realized that Shuichi didn't want to be around him and obviously hated him for his betrayal four years ago. He buried his face in his hand and wondered why his life always had to be so complicated.  
  
Shuichi drove back home after purchasing his suit. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of all the people whose jaws were going to drop at his suit. His smile faded a little as he thought about Yuki being at the party. He realized that the letter he had delivered to Yuki was probably an invitation to the party. He hoped that Yuki being his antisocial self wouldn't show up but just in case he did, Shuichi was going to make sure that the man realized he wasn't going to be one of his cheap whores and sleep with him. Shuichi wasn't dumb, he could tell that Yuki was still sexually attracted to him. With that thought, Shuichi raced back home to get ready for the party. As he reached his house it suddenly occurred to him that Tohma had stated that he could bring a date. Shit, it had completely slipped his mind. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Seiki's number. Seiki picked up after a couple of rings and Shuichi immediately asked him if he wanted to accompany him to the NG party. Seiki agreed but said that he had to leave early as he had an art exhibition to go for. "That's no problem Seiki, if you'll come to the party with me for a while I'll go to the exhibition with you. Is that ok?" asked Shuichi. "Yeah that's perfectly fine with me" replied Seiki. After confirming the details Shuichi hung up and immediately ran into the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
It was 6pm and Yuki was in a dilemma, should he attend the party or shouldn't he. On one hand attending the party meant dealing with Tohma and his boring conversations, his sister's irritating remarks and with the public in general but on the other hand if he didn't go he wouldn't be able to see Shuichi. He wanted to see him and try and win him back. Sighing in irritation he slowly made his way to his bedroom to make himself for the party.  
  
Seiki took the lift up to Shuichi's flat and made his way up to the young man's doorbell. He rang the doorbell and patiently waited for Shuichi to open the door. He expected Shuichi to wear something outrageous, but nothing prepared him for what Shuichi was wearing. The boy in question was wearing the tightest pair of black suede pants ever seen on mankind and a white tank top over it. The tank top clung to the flat planes of Shuichi's body and accentuated the toned pectorals and stomach. On top of the tank top, he wore a long black suede jacket that fell in a straight line to his calves. The jacket flared a little at the bottom giving Shuichi an air of mystery every time he took a step. The jacket had a life of its own and swirled seductively around Shuichi. The boy was wearing a dangling cross on one ear and a black choker with a matching pendent. Both the pendent and the earring had amethyst stones embedded in them. Shuichi had left his hair hanging in front of his face and it covered his forehead in sexy bangs. Violet tinted specs only added to the strawberry blonde haired man's sexuality. Seiki was floored. Man, Shuichi looked good enough to eat...he was actually tempted to become gay. Shuichi smirked at the man and in a sultry tone asked, "how do I look?" Seiki shook his head and with a sexy leer replied, "Good enough to eat!" Shuichi laughed and with a wink said, " Ready to go?" Seiki nodded and both guys made their way down to Seiki's car.  
  
Yuki made his way up to the grand ballroom at the Grand Hyatt hotel. He tried to delay his entrance as much as possible but upon seeing the entrance door, resigned himself to his fate. As soon as he entered the ballroom, Tohma was upon him with a huge smile on his face. "Eiri-kun, how have you been? I'm so glad that you decided to show up, I wasn't sure if you would. Why didn't you reply to any of the messages I sent you in New York? Mika and I were so worried." Yuki looked down at Tohma and in a disdainful tone murmured, "I didn't come here to listen to your whining about why I never replied to your letters. I came so I could get you off my back. If you'll excuse me.." Yuki quickly moved away from Tohma and strolled towards the bar. Tohma stared at Yuki's back and then sighed as he turned to one of clients.  
  
Yuki scanned the ballroom discreetly looking for a strawberry blonde head amongst the crowd. Not seeing the one he was looking for he turned back to his drink and drowned his sorrows in it. He suddenly heard commotion coming from a certain part of the ballroom. He didn't pay any attention to it, but the buzz became louder and louder. Reluctantly he turned his head towards the entrance of the ballroom only to be met with the sight of a very sexily dressed Shindou Shuichi. His jaw almost dropped as he took in his ex-lovers outfit. The boy looked so delectable in those incredibly tight suede pants he was wearing. He wasn't the only one who had noticed the boy's beauty, the rest of the people in the ballroom couldn't seem to take their eyes off the boy. His eyes narrowed as he realized that Shuichi had come to the party with the same man who had been carrying him the other night. Yuki felt the sharp pang of jealousy as he thought of that man being Shuichi's lover.  
  
Shuichi was basking in the number of stares he was receiving. Most of the stares he was getting were blatantly sexual while the rest were either of admiration or intense jealousy. It was amazing what a pair of tight pants and a long flowing jacket could achieve. He turned to Seiki and pointed towards the buffet table. Seiki nodded and said that he would join Shuichi in a while. Shuichi ran towards the buffet table with a happy smile on his face. He was starving and the thought of all that food waiting for him made him the happiest person alive. Just as he reached the table, he felt an intense gaze boring into his back. He turned around trying to identify the person staring but saw no one. Just as he turned back to the buffet table a large hand grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him towards a secluded corner of the balcony. Before he could even shout for help, the hand covered his mouth and pushed him towards a balcony behind the ballroom. He was pushed against the wall and he felt hands circle his waist in a possessive hold. He looked up and came face to face with K. He gave a sigh of relief, "K, what the hell were you trying to do. You scared me to death." K glared down at the boy and replied, "What the bloody hell are you thinking bringing a guy as your date. Tongues are going to be wagging. Who is he? Your new lover?" "No, he's my brother-in-law. He's just a friend of mine. Don't worry K, there's nothing going on that you don't know about." K's expression immediately became more gentle, "I'm sorry Shu, I didn't mean to imply that you have to inform me about every aspect of your life, but being such a superstar it's better to make sure that the media doesn't mess up your life. If you decide to have a relationship tell me so that I can protect you from the media hounds, ok?" Shuichi smiled sweetly and nodded. K grinned down at the boy and murmured, "By the way, you look beautiful." Shuichi blushed and quickly disentangled himself from K. He all but ran back into the ballroom.  
  
Yuki's eyes narrowed in displeasure as he took in Shuichi's flushed cheeks and soft smile as he returned from the balcony. He had seen K drag the boy to the balcony and he couldn't help but wonder if K and Shuichi had something going on between them. That thought didn't sit very well with him. He decided that it was time he spoke to the boy and made his intentions clear. He wasn't going to let the guy who had carried Shuichi or K for that matter steal the beautiful boy away from him. He wanted Shuichi's heart and he always got what he wanted. Seeing that Shuichi was by himself at the buffet table, he made quick strides towards the strawberry blonde haired boy. 


	6. confrontation at the party

Title: Whispers of time Part 6 Author: Harsha Raja Rating: pg-13 so far Hi!! To all my readers and to those who took the time to review, thank you so much! I really appreciate all the wonderful comments you all have left me. I'm really sorry that I've taken so long to update. I don't have much of an excuse as I've been having holidays, but I guess you could say that I've been having a bit of a writers block. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There isn't too much action yet, but there will be real soon so look out for the next chappie cos it's going to be hot. I might have to change the rating of the next chapter. Anyways enjoy!! And please review!!  
  
Shuichi was in heaven; he couldn't believe the number of delicious types of food there were on the buffet table. He was puzzled that there wasn't a whole crowd of people at the table, but he definitely wasn't going to complain. He was more than willing to polish off all the food on their behalf. He was so engrossed in piling food on his plate that he failed to notice that Yuki was standing next to him with a mocking grin on his face. It was only when he heard a subtle cough that he realized that there was someone next to him. He looked up with an apologetic grin on his face, thinking that he had held up someone who wanted food, only to come face to face with Yuki Eiri. The smile froze on his face and it was replaced by a guarded look.  
  
Yuki grinned as he took in Shuichi's wide eyed expression. It was beautiful watching the boy when he wasn't aware of it. He coughed and Shuichi looked up only to tense up and watch him with a wary look on his face. The boy in question asked Yuki, "What brings you here Yuki-san? How may I help you?" Yuki glared down at the boy and replied, "We need to talk". Shuichi gave Yuki a haughty look and in a cold voice stated that there was nothing to talk about. Shuichi turned to leave, but Yuki wasn't standing for it. The boy was going to hear him out whether he liked it or not. He grabbed Shuichi by his arm and dragged him out to the balcony.  
  
Shuichi was stunned. One minute he had been about to indulge in food and the next, he was being accosted by Yuki Eiri. He was trapped against the wall with his arms pinned to either side of him. Yuki's eyes were boring down into his eyes with an unfathomable expression in them. "What is it, Yuki? Why did you drag me out here? I told you we have nothing to talk about." Yuki's eyes narrowed with displeasure as he replied, "on the contrary, we have a lot to talk about." Shuichi stared wordlessly up at Yuki and waited for the blonde to say something. After a long while, Yuki asked, "Why didn't you come after me in New York? I was surprised that you didn't stalk me there." Shuichi's eyes widened, "you expected me to come after you! Was it some kind of game to you? You run around everywhere and like a puppy I'm supposed to run behind you wagging my tail!" Yuki's eyes narrowed even more before he swooped down and crushed his lips against Shuichi. He ravaged the violet eyed man's petal soft lips with bruising force. To his surprise, Shuichi kept still and didn't respond to his kiss. Instead he pushed Yuki away and yelled, "Enough is enough. I am sick and tired of being everybody's bloody doormat. You all think you can walk all over me as you deem fit don't you. I asked you a question and you don't even have the decency to give me a reply. Do you think that I'm so stupid that I'll forget about all the pain you put me though just because you kissed me. Do you know how much shit I had to deal with after you left? Hiro kept pushing me to get over you. K kept yelling at me and telling me that I should stop being so selfish and think about the welfare of the band for a change. Your sister came after me and slapped me for letting you go, and of course your bastard of a brother-in-law blamed every bloody thing that went wrong in your life on me! He said that if I hadn't persisted in clinging on to you, you would have been so much happier. Not to mention, your ex-fiancée had a field day tormenting me on how I was such a spineless coward for letting you go. Her exact quote was "If I were Yuki's lover, I would have made him happier." So tell me Yuki, what is it about me that makes people think that your leaving was my fault, huh? You chose to leave and run off to New York, and I got stuck with all the blame. Everyone seemed to have the opinion that I messed up your life and it was my fault that you were an emotional wreck! I am not your fucking puppet. You don't control me, and don't think for a moment that I'm going to join your list of one night stands, because I won't! I don't want to have anything to do with you period." Shuichi wrenched himself out of Yuki's grip and turned to leave, "one more thing Yuki, I suggest you inform that son of a bitch Tohma that I am not chasing after you. I don't want him banging down my door and telling me that I am supposed to keep you happy." He quickly walked back into the banquet hall and headed for the buffet table.  
  
Yuki was rendered completely speechless. Of all the reactions he had expected from Shuichi, it certainly hadn't been this. He had realized that the boy was bitter, but he hadn't realized the extent of it. For some reason his heart ached as he replayed Shuichi's last words in his head. Realizing that he was getting sentimental over a brat who had just told him to fuck off, he hardened his heart and felt the familiar stirrings of anger within him. He should not give in to weakness at all. He shouldn't be feeling sorry for the brat. After all, his reasons for going to New York were justified. He had needed to get away from the pink haired brat as there were too many reminders of his past with Kitazawa, but now it felt like leaving for New York had been the worst decision he had made in his life. How was he supposed to get Shuichi back in his life? He did not know if it was love he felt for the boy, but he knew that he cared deeply for him and thinking about not having him back in his life made his heart ache. He sighed as he thought about what his life with the brat would have been like had he chosen to stay in Japan. He would have Shuichi in his arms, in his bed and most importantly, he would have had Shuichi's unconditional love. He would get the strawberry blonde back in his life by hook or by crook or his name wasn't Yuki Eiri.  
  
Shuichi quickly composed himself and placed a smile on his face. He didn't want to walk into the ballroom looking like an emotional wreck. The press would have a field day concocting reasons for his break down and he really did not want to deal with that. He felt like crying. Why the hell couldn't his life be simple? It seemed the moment he managed to attain any peace, something or someone would pop out and try to take it away from him. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Seiki looking down at him with a concerned expression on his face. "Shu-chan, what's the matter? You look like you're going to have a nervous breakdown." Shuichi whispered, "I just had a confrontation with Yuki. Seiki, why does my past haunt me wherever I go?" "Shuichi, I'm sorry. Do you want to leave for my art exhibition now?" Shuichi nodded and shot a wan smile in Seiki's direction. "I'll just inform Seguchi-san and then we can leave." Shuichi stalked over to where Tohma was and in an extremely polite tone said, " Seguchi-san, I am leaving this party. I am not feeling very well and I would like to go home and rest. Is that ok with you?" Tohma looked a surprised, "you just got here though and you are supposed to perform. Can't you wait till your performance is over?" Shuichi replied, "I'm sorry Seguchi-san but I'm really having a horrible headache and I don't think I'll be able to sing. Please accept my apologies. Maybe Sakuma-san can sing in my place if it's okay with him?" Tohma sighed in annoyance but finally nodded his consent. "Very well Shindou-san, you may leave. I will see you at work on Monday." Shuichi nodded his thanks and turned to leave with Seiki.  
  
Yuki watched Shuichi leave the party with the tall black haired man. It angered him that while he was struggling to get Shuichi back into his life, that guy got to hug him, hold him, talk to him and watch him smile. He had to know if that man was Shuichi's lover. Jealousy took a hold of him and he felt like smashing something. Even if that man was Shuichi's lover, he was still going to fight for the strawberry blonde. After all he wanted Shuichi back, and he always got what he wanted. He decided that it was time for him to go home. He needed to rethink his strategy in getting Shindou Shuichi back. 


	7. consumation of change

Whispers of Time Part 7

Author: Harsha Raja

Rating: PG-13 but its getting hotter now, so read at ur own risk.

Hey everyone! I know that I've taken a very long time to post this up. I'm really sorry about that. I've been really busy with school and university applications etc. etc.. This chapter has a bit of lime in it. Not much but enough to be considered quite hot, at least in my books. The thing is I plan to make it into a full fledged lemon, but I'm not going to post it up on I haven't written the NC-17 version yet, but when I do, I'll be posting it up on . Do look out for it. Anyways enjoy it for now and do review k!! thankx!!

Seiki couldn't help but give his companion looks of concern. The strawberry blonde looked downright miserable and no matter how hard he had tried to cheer the boy up, it hadn't seemed to be working. As if realizing that he was worrying Seiki, Shuichi shot a small smile in his direction. "We're here, Shu." Shuichi looked startled but then smiled sweetly and said, "Let's go in then. I can't wait to see your paintings."

Both men walked through the posh doors of the art gallery. Shuichi couldn't help but marvel at the incredible interior décor of the place. It just screamed class and made you feel like you were in some sort of palace. Seiki led Shuichi to a big wooden door that had oak wood trimmings on it. As soon as Shuichi stepped inside, his jaw dropped. Standing right in front of him was a beautiful painting of himself. He couldn't believe how stunning and how much like him it was. It was almost like looking into a mirror. Shuichi realized that people were pointing at him and whispering to one another. He could feel traces of a blush creeping onto his face. He turned to Seiki and gave him a sharp glare. "Seiki, why did you put a painting of me up at your showcase? I'm going to be the laughing stock of this exhibition."

Seiki laughed softly before gently saying, "Shuichi, I don't think anyone is laughing at the picture. Most people are marveling that such a beautiful person could actually exist. Most of the people here don't know who you are and they think that the angel in the picture is fictitious, but now they know that the angel is you." Shuichi blushed sweetly as he heard the praising words of Seiki.

"Uhm Seiki, has the painting of me been bought yet? If it hasn't I would like to purchase it."

Seiki looked startled at Shuichi's question but then grinned and in a soft tone replied, "Sorry kiddo, the painting's already been bought. It was bought 2 days ago by an online bidder who paid $20, 000 for it."

Shuichi's jaw dropped in shock. "What!! Someone actually paid that kind of money for a painting of me? Shit, that's the craziest thing man. You have so many other exquisite paintings and some moron picks a painting of me...sheesh that guy sounds like a total quack."

Seiki laughed out loud as he heard Shuichi's mumblings. The strawberry blonde was absolutely adorable. Shuichi would have thrown a fit if he had told him the actual price the bidder had paid for his painting. He had actually sold it for two hundred thousand dollars and the funny thing was that the bidder had actually offered more money as he was desperate for the painting.

Both boys really enjoyed themselves at the exhibition and Shuichi had actually felt much better by the time the showcase was over. He felt calm enough to actually put his fight with Yuki behind him. It was almost one o' clock at night when the two men reached home. Shuichi was almost asleep by the time he got into the lift and thus, Seiki decided to walk him to his floor. Once the lift reached Shuichi's floor, the strawberry blonde turned to Seiki and told him that he could manage to walk to his apartment. Seiki nodded and smiled at Shuichi. Just as the raven haired man turned to enter the lift, he felt a pair of slender arms twining around his neck and a soft," thank you" whispered into his ear. Seiki smiled down gently at the beautiful boy and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight Shuichi" was the last thing he said before he entered the lift.

Yuki Eiri was fuming. He had never felt so angry in his whole life, well maybe which was a bit of an exaggeration, but he was seriously mad. How dare the brat wrap his arms around that asshole and let that man kiss him on the lips. He had seen the soft smile the man had given him when they had broken the kiss. Shuichi was his; there was no bloody way he was going to let that stupid black haired man take his Shu-chan away from him. Yuki could feel rage consuming him and the funny thing was that he wasn't sure who his anger was directed at. Was it Shuichi, Shu's lover or himself? He scoffed at where his thoughts were going. How the hell could he be angry at himself? It wasn't as if he had betrayed Shuichi. The rock star was the one who was betraying him.

Shuichi wearily trudged the way to his front door. He was completely unaware of the man standing in the shadows watching his every move with a calculating expression on his face. Just as he was about to open his front door, an arm shot out and grabbed his arm. Shuichi yelped in shock as he was pulled against a firm chest. His heart began to pound as fear filled his veins. He fought back the fear and looked up at his attacker ready to defend himself any way he knew how. However his looking up gave his attacker the perfect opportunity. Lips crushed down against his, bruising his petal soft lips. Shuichi tried to pull away, but the man bit down hard on his lip causing him to gasp in pain. A hot, wet tongue entered his mouth and began to ravish his sweetness. Shuichi realizing that the man was so preoccupied with tasting him used the opportunity to kick the man in the groin and pull away. He immediately crouched into a defensive position only to gasp out in shock when he realized who his attacker was. "Yu...Yuki-how, why?" was all he managed to get out before he was pulled back into the blonde haired man's embrace.

Yuki didn't give Shuichi any time to react before capturing his mouth again. He wasn't going to let the boy get away. He would show Shuichi who he belonged to. Anger and lust consumed him and all he could think of was being buried deep inside Shuichi. He continued to kiss Shuichi while running his hands down the strawberry blonde's delectable body. He continued to press his lips to Shuichi's mouth while unbuttoning the strawberry blonde's shirt. Shuichi tried to pull away from the kiss, but Yuki held on with a vice like grip. After struggling for what seemed like forever, Shuichi finally stopped resisting and kissed Yuki back. Yuki smirked in satisfaction; there was no way the boy could resist him.

Shuichi's mind was in a daze. All he could feel was the hands on his skin and the bruising force of lips on his own. He couldn't even fight back, because he knew that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, there was still and amazing spark of attraction between Yuki and him. The last thing he recalled before passion took over was Yuki ripping off his clothes and laying him on a bed. Then all that was left was the feeling of being swept away by a stormy sea with no one to save you. The tide of passion that overcame him was amazing and he screamed with pleasure when he was finally impaled by Yuki. As soon as the deed was done, Shuichi felt his eyes closing and even as he slipped away to oblivion, he knew that soon, very soon, the tears of anguish and regret were going to come. And when they did he was going to regret this moment of weakness for the rest of his life. He was going to have to face Yuki and deal with the jibes and cruel remarks, but until that moment came, he was going to enjoy his last moment of peace. Hopefully at least in his sleep he could pretend that this had never happened.


End file.
